


Luminous Goldfish

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs, Not a lot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored.<br/>There's goldfish in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Big Bang Theory and their episode about luminous fish.

Sherlock leaned over the crystal clear bowl full of water. Inside contained two goldfish. After much observation, Sherlock stood up from his stool and over to the kitchen drawers.  
Half an hour later, the flat door clicked open and John walked in with two jugs of milk and a bag of shopping. "Sherlock, I've got the-WHAT THE HELL!"  
Sherlock glanced up from the goldfish he was working on in the bowl. He was trying to pull the most innocent face as possible. That didn't stop John's temper from growing. The kitchen was completely trashed.

Chemicals everywhere, tools and instruments all over the floor and table, books were scattered over the kitchen counters, but Sherlock still persisted to look innocent. John sighed and placed the shopping carefully on the floor. "Sherlock, what are you doing..?" asked John, trying to stay patient.

"Glow in the dark goldfish, John" said Sherlock, sounding slightly mad, "It's the next big thing."  
John stared at the dead jellyfish on the table next to Sherlock's arm. "Where did you find a jellyfish?" sighed John. Sherlock shrugged, again, trying to look innocent. John heaved a deep breath and started shoving dirty test tubes into the sink to be washed later. "You're a pain, you know that? I go out for half an hour and what was the one thing I asked you not to do?" said John.  
"Trash the flat..." muttered Sherlock.  
"And what did you do?"  
"Trash the flat..." Sherlock repeated. With another long sigh, John picked up the shopping and started putting it away. 

After he's calmed down a little and all of the shopping was in it's place in the cupboards and fridge, he leaned on the table next to where Sherlock was working. He stared down into the bowl and watched as the goldfish ate a flaky substance that Sherlock was feeding them. "So what's with the glow in the dark goldfish then?" asked John, his tone much softer now. Sherlock blinked and shuffled slightly.  
"I haven't got a case" he answered shortly. John looked sympathetic. The lack of cases and drugs to keep Sherlock's mind going was really starting to get to him. John would've told him to just sit on the sofa and take a nap but he'd tried that before and it just didn't work out at all. Without much thought. John leaned his head against Sherlock's shoulder, still staring at the goldfish. "When will they glow in the dark?" asked John curiously.  
"About five minutes" confirmed Sherlock. John nodded his head a little and turned to face his companion.  
"Sorry about getting angry" John apologized, "I know it's hard for you when there's no cases."  
Sherlock shrugged. John just stood still, looking at his friend before lifting his head back up and pulling two mugs off of the shelf.  
"You need tea" concluded John.  
"No I don't" said Sherlock, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes, you do."  
"John, a cup of tea isn't the answer to everything."  
John smiled a little, "it is in this case."  
Not being able to hold it back, the corners of Sherlock's lips twitched upwards. As the kettle was boiling away, John went back to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "What colour will they glow?" asked John, his head now resting on Sherlock's back.  
"Just bright orange" he muttered. As he fed more of those curious flakes to the fish John leaned up and pressed his lips to the nape of Sherlock's neck.  
"Sounds amazing."  
The kettle gave a click and John started to make the tea. When he was done he gasped as all the lights had gone out in the flat. "Sherlock?" called John. He felt the familiar slender hands grip his and pull him blindly to where the table would be. It started off very faint but it quickly grew to be a bright and very luminous orange light in the middle of the table. The goldfish were glowing. They looked like tiny flames swimming around in the water. John peered closer into the bowl and could see Sherlock's face on the other side.  
"I'm thinking maybe you could use them, John" said Sherlock in a hushed voice, "Instead of having to use that lamp at night which I know hurts your eyes."  
John smiled through the fishbowl and passed Sherlock his mug of tea. He then said just as quietly, "I'd like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this ending but meh.  
> It's 2:09 in the morning and I'm tired xD


End file.
